Saving soulfinders
by beccaboo-ILoveAshAndQuinn
Summary: with Yves and Zed missing Sky and phoeninx must go to extreme lengths to save the ones they love, but will they walk away with their soulfinders or will they lose everything to the enemy? read and reveiw my first fan fic x
1. Chapter 1

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

_I don't own finding sky or steeling Phoenix although I wish I did! _

**Sky P.O.V**

It was just your typical Friday afternoon Me, Zed, Yves and Phee were walking home from school together. Yves goes off to college in three months time so it would just be me, Zed and Phee (Phee had start school in mine and Zed's year). Everyone still gives me and Zed odd looks almost as if they can't believe we are together and Zoe keeps giving Phee daggers because she is with Yves. We turned down my road so I could tell Sally and Simon that I was staying round the Benedict's house tonight, they have warmed up to Zed slightly since he saved my life in Vegas and they are very glad that me and Phee are such good friends "Sally I'm sleeping over at Zed's tonight" I said as all four of us walked into the kitchen she wasn't too keen until she saw Phee "oh hello Phoenix dear, how are you?" Sally asked "I'm fine thank you, Mrs Bright, how are you?" she said a little uncomfortable witch having a conversation with my mum, "oh now, Phoenix, we have known each other long enough to be able to be on a first name basis" Sally said I could see that Phee was getting even more uncomfortable so it was my job to save her, "I'm going to pack my bags. Phee could you help me please" I said and I dragged Phee upstairs leaving Yves and zed downstairs.

**Phoenix P.O.V **

As Sky dragged me up stairs I sighed in relief, "thank you so much" I said when we were out of Sally's ear shot, Sky laughed and we packed her bags, "hey do you want to sleep over all week? I'm sure Karla won't mind," she asked "I don't know, Yves won't really appreciate it" she said while zipping up her bag "we will tell Sally that you are spending time with me and then you can spend more time with Zed" as soon as I mentioned Zed I could tell she was intrigued, "Ok, I'll ask Sally, do you want to go shopping on Sunday? I will ask Sally for some money" she asked "yeah sure that sounds like fun. We better pack more clothes then" I said while getting her more bags out "erm…Phee how am I meant to carry theses?" she asked looking at all 3 bags "we have Zed and Yves" I said laughing. We walked down stairs with the bags and Sky went over to Sally "can I spend the week with Phee please" she asked giving Sally her best puppy dog eyes "yes of course darling" she said without a second thought, Yves looked at me with a confused look _'what's going on, I thought we were going to spend time together' _Yves asked me slightly hurt _'relax we just said that so Sky can spend time with Zed'_ I explained and we focused back on Sky and Sally "and can I borrow some money please me and Phee are going shopping" she asked and sally got out her purse out and handed Sky some money "Sally there is over $100 here are you sure?" she asked counting the money "yes it is for you and Phoenix oh and here take this as well you know the PIN" she said handing Sky her credit card "thank you" she said hugging Sally "I will see you next Friday, I will have my phone on me and I will text you every night" she told Sally and hugged her before leaving we were out the door and me and Sky dropped the bags and walked in front "oh can you two carry those please?" I asked Zed and Yves, they groaned but picked up the bags and we walked to the house.

We arrived at the house to be bombarded by Karla "Sky!" she shrieked and hugged Sky "why have you got so many bags?" she asked turning her gaze to her two sons who are now acting as bellboys "oh I hope its o with you Karla but sally said it was fine to stay the week" she explained "of course its fine, I like the way yo have put my sons to work by the way" she said laughing.

**Sky P.O.V **

"So what do you girls have planned for the weekend then?" Karla asked us me and Phee looked at each other "well Sally gave me and Phee some money so we were going to go shopping on Sunday you can come if you want" I decided that it was only polite to invite Karla "oh I would love to" she said smiling, "i am going to take my bags upstairs, oh Zed I brought some blankets so don't worry I will take the couch so you can have your bed" I said kind of feeling odd having to sleep on the couch in his room instead of sleeping in his bed "mom please, me and Sky have been together for three months now" he pleaded "oh stop Zed! Sky you don't need to take the couch you can share Zeds bed" she smiled at us and we headed upstairs.

Zed started putting my bags in the corner and we got changed and walked down stairs, I couldn't find my bag, "hey Karla have you seen my bag?" I asked and she stood up, "here it is honey" she said handing me my bag I dropped it and the cash that Sally gave me fell out along with the credit card, "wow, Sky where did you get all this money" Karla asked and as she did Xav chose that moment to walk down the stairs "hey Sky can I borrow some money?" he asked as soon as he saw it I punched him and answered Karla's question "that is the money Sally gave me and Phee for Sunday, so no sorry Xav you can't have any" I explained. Zed walked over to me and hugged my waist "not fair first you insist that you are older than me and now you have more money than I do! You going to have to make it p somehow" he said kissing my neck causing me to giggle "ZED! Stop!" I screeched still giggling, "come on, we're going out Yves, Phee, You coming'?" he asked but Phee shook her head "me and Yves were going to head to the library, I need help studying for my physics exam on Wednesday, sorry" she said I was going to say its fine but Zed jumped in with a less friendly comment "oh Yves you have turned Phee into a Geek like you, She used to be fun!" I elbowed him in the ribs "sorry about him, its fine Phee, speaking of studying can you two help me with something?" I asked suddenly gaining their attention "what's wrong Sky?"Yves asked I cleared my throat "well I need help studying for my English lit exam I am studying Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice and I know you two have read it and I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked feeling kind of awkward asking my best friends husband to help me with my studying "yes we will help you" Phee answered for both her and Yves, "hey why didn't you ask me to help you?" Zed asked causing us all to laugh "I'm sorry honey but you're not very studious" I explained to Zed he looked slightly hurt "but only you can give me those special snowboarding lessons" I said winking at him.

We all left the house but before we went in different directions I said "ok so we will see you later tonight and I will be ready to study" I smiled and waved as me and Zed walked off down the road. 


	2. Chapter 2

Saving soulfinders

Chapter 2

**Yves P.O.V**

Me and Phee got back from the library late and when we walked into the house we saw Zed and Sky fast asleep on the couch "I guess Sky's study session has to be postponed" I laughed and me and Phee walked up stairs. I decided to sit and read before going to sleep, Phee tried to sleep but couldn't so she climbed on my lap "so what are you reading?" she asked and I laughed and kissed her forehead "nothing now I'm talking to my beautiful wife" I replied causing her to blush. I put the book down and hugged Phee, she yawned so I put her down and we snuggled up together "I love you Yves" she whispered, "I love you too Phee" I whispered and kissed her behind the ear and we drifted off to sleep happy.

The next morning I woke up early but everyone else was still asleep so I took a shower and decided I was going to make breakfast for Phee I was getting the ingredients out of the kitchen when something hit me over the head and I blacked out.

**Zed P.O.V**

Sky was still asleep but I knew my brother would be up so I walked downstairs looking for him "Yves?" I called out but no reply I walked into the kitchen to find the fridge door wide open and eggs on the floor I bent down to pick them up and I knew something was wrong "shit" I muttered and before I could yell I was grabbed from behind and dragged out of the house, I tried hitting whoever it was but someone in a ski mask punched me in the face and threw me in a van I hit my head and before I knew it I had blacked out.

**A/U – so what did you think please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 3

**My first fan fic hope you enjoy :)**

_I don't own finding Sky or steeling phoenix although I wish I did!_

**Phoenix P.O.V**

"Yves, YVES! This is so not funny!" I was running all over the house looking for Yves, I was soon brought to a halt when I ran into something, well someone, "oi watch where your going!" I screeched until I realised that I had ran into Trace, "whoa Phee what's going on?" he asked pushing me at arms length "Yves is hiding from me and I have spent the last half an hour looking for him, have you seen him?" I asked Trace just looked at me "erm... Phee Yves isn't the brother who hides from his girl that would be Zed, I don't blame him when Sky is angry she is terrifying, don't tell her I said that" he said I couldn't hide my laugh, a cop like Trace scared of a petite girl like Sky, "ok I wont but back to Yves, what do you mean, so are you saying something is wrong" I was beginning to panic and trace could tell, he pulled me into a hug "hey calm down I'm sure that if anything is wrong he will be fine so don't worry ok" I exhaled and nodded into his chest.

"Phee!" I heard Sky shouting my name "I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back, I turned around to see Sky in front of me in tears; I ran over to her and gave her a hug "what's wrong Sky?" I asked and she began to sob even harder, "I cant find Zed, I tried calling his phone and I found it on the floor in the bathroom, he never leaves without his phone, Phee I'm scared what if something terrible has happened!" she screamed and I began to panic again if Yves is missing and so is Zed then something must be wrong, "hey Sky, don't worry we will find them" she pulled away "them? Is Yves missing too?" I nodded and I began to cry my and Yves have only been married a month and I have already lost him, "what do we do?" Sky asked determined to get her Soulfinder back.

**Sky P.O.V **

Yves is missing and so is my Zed, I have to get them back, if some sick bastard has hurt them then I swear to god I will go all savant on their ass (I am so glad that my gifts have developed my telekinesis has improved and I can throw someone across the room, I have been training with Zed and Xav)

"Phee, were going to get them back" now I'm the calm one "we need to ask the rest of the family for help but we need to break the news to Karla extra gently, you know how she gets" I said and me and Phee shared a business like nod.

**A/N – so what did you think review please it's my first fan fic :) ill update soon **


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 4

**A new chapter hope you enjoy it please review**

**Yves P.O.V**

I woke up with a pounding head. I looked around and by the looks of it I was in an abandoned house as I scanned the room I saw someone in the corner, my vision was still blurry, I must have been hit around the head, but I managed to make them out, "Zed?" it was my little brother, I wonder who else they took, _'just us bro'_ Zed said to me telepathically _'but why us?'_ I replied he looked up, he had a black eye, he must have put a fight typical Zed, _'why do you think? We are the only ones who have Soulfinders, so they use us to get to Sky and Phoenix and use them to get to the family, and if it is anything like the past then they use our family to get to the savant net' _he explained and it all made scene to me "oh my god, Phee! She must be losing it" I shouted and as I look up saw rare sight, Zed was crying _'Zed? Are you ok?'_ it must be bad he never cries _'no, it's Sky I can feel her she is hurt she is scared, can you feel Phee?' _he asked, I never realised it until he brought it up and I could feel her she was scared she was angry _'yeah, and oh shit she is angry, she thinks I have ran away, now she is scared, she is with someone' _I looked up _'who?' _Zed asked _'Trace, I think he has realised something is wrong' _I pointed out and Zed looked relived _'that's good, unless Sky and Phee decide to fix it themselves, they will be putting themselves in danger!' _zed screamed at me in my head "hey your giving me a headache" I said aloud.

**Sky P.O.V**

"Come on we need to tell the rest of the family" I said as I dragged Phee into the living room, Karla and Saul were sitting together on the couch in the living room just looking at them made me collapse on the floor in tears "oh Sky honey, what's wrong?" Karla jumped off of Saul's lap and ran to me helping me up, she dragged me to the couch and gave me a hug, "well Z-Zed and Y-Yves are m-missing and w-we don't k-know where they are" I explained between sobs, I heard a thud looked over to see Phee in a heap on the floor clutching her stomach hyperventilating with a waterfall of tears running down her face Saul went over to her and led her to the couch near me and Karla, I had calmed down a bit but Phee couldn't control her breathing she was about to pass out "Mom! What is going on I can't breathe is someone hurt" Xav was running down the stairs struggling to breathe "its Phoenix she is hyperventilating "Phee, Phee can you hear me, I need you to calm down" Xav knelt in front of her "just heal her son" Saul said "I can't it's not physical, it's a state of mind, she needs to do this on her own" Xav explained and the heavy breathing stopped but it was not good Phee had passed out, shit!

**Zed P.O.V (when sky breaks down)**

"NO, SKY!" I screamed and tried to break free from the ropes, only to get slapped in the face "shut up!" a woman said with bright red hair _'Zed what's wrong?' _Yves asked telepathically _'its Sky she is upset I can feel it she has broken down she can't breathe"_ I said and I received a look from the red head and before I knew it I was engulfed into a pit of nothingness.

**Yves P.O.V (before Zed is unconscious)**

'_Zed, something's wrong Phee cant breath she is about to pass out!' _I was getting worried and then nothing _'oh shit I can't sense Phoenix anymore!' 'Zed?' _now zed wasn't answering, I checked his brain patterns, he was trying to get to Sky, "NO, SKY!" he screamed and tried to break free from the ropes, only to get slapped in the face "shut up!" a woman said with bright red hair _'Zed what's wrong?' _I asked telepathically _'its Sky she is upset I can feel it she has broken down she can't breathe"_ he explained in pain because of what sky was feeling and he received a look from the red head and before I knew it he was engulfed into a pit of nothingness I had now lost connection with not just my dear wife Phoenix but my brother. Now I was truly alone.

**A/U – Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and I will update :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 5

_I don't own anything :(_

**Here is a new chapter hope you enjoy :) don't forget to review xxx**

**Sky P.O.V**

Phoenix finally came around and I had calmed down, Karla had to call Victor and Urial back from a meeting with the Savant Net, we decided that the whole family had to be there when we told them about Zed and Yves so we didn't have to repeat it over the phone.

Victor and Urial arrived; as they walked in they saw me and Phee sitting on the couch with Saul and Karla, "what's going on?" Urial was the first to speak, we looked up and Phee started crying again, "now that you are all here we need to tell you something" Karla announced, Victor and Urial stood by the couch looking at us confused, Karla began to cry and I could tell that she was in no position to explain what happened "Zed and Yves have gone missing, we have searched all over the house and in the wood but we can't find them anywhere" I explained, a tear falling down my face "What? We have to find them!" Victor shouted, he always gets angry when he is worried, "son calm down, we will find them" Saul said trying to calm him down, "Trace! Me and you will have a look around the house to see if anything can give us any hints," he said "when you looked for them did you notice anything odd?" he asked us and then I remembered seeing something outside "yes I saw something in the snow, I think it is blood and next to it were car tracks" I said, it was clearly helpful because Vick and Trace headed out side.

**Trace P.O.V**

We walked outside and I saw what Sky described I knelt down in front of the blood, "based on the direction the blood splatter is facing it looks to me as if either Zed or Yves got punched in the face" I announced, "how do you know that? You're a cop not a forensic analyst" he asked I looked up from the blood "at work I spend a lot of time in forensics" I explained and he just nodded "can you use your gift to see what happened?" he asked "no I can only trace objects, remember" I explained to him "well your gifts could have developed, Sky's and Phee's have, just give it a shot" I looked at the blood, I really didn't want to touch it, not because I am squeamish but because if I could see what happened I didn't want to see, "ok ill have a look" I said and touched the blood, images flashed in my mind showing me what happed, Zed got dragged out of the house and he tried to fight but got hit in the face, I pulled away "I know what happened" I announced and we ran back into the house.

"I know what happened, Zed got dragged out of the house and he tried to fight who ever had the hold on him but he got hit in the face and then thrown into a van" I explained what I had saw and Sky just had a horrified look on her face "OH MY GOD!" she screamed and got very angry "if those sick bastards have hurt my Zed I am going to all Savant on their asses, I am going to beat the shit out of them!" she screamed, Xav looked shocked by Sky's outburst "go sky I haven't seen you like this before its terrifying" he said and she shot an extremely frightening look his way "Xav stay out of this I am not in the mood" she yelled and threw her arm in the air for emphasis and as she did she sent Xav flying across the room "oh my god I am so sorry" she shrieked and went to help him up "don't be that was awesome" he laughed, "anyway back to Zed and Yves, have any of you got any idea of what to do" I asked and we all began to think of how to save my brothers.

**Sky P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, we were going to get Zed and Yves back and I was not going to go down without a fight, those sick bastards better get ready because they messed with the wrong Soulfinder!

**A/N – hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you thought, I could use some ideas for who could be keeping Zed and Yves, anyway tell me what you thought and I will update soon :) x **


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 6

**I would like to thank Crazy-person123 for the ideas for this chapter I really appreciate it :)**

**Sorry if there are a few mistakes**

_I don't own anything :(... except the bits that you dnt recoginse like the flashback :) _

**Yves P.O.V**

Zed had woken up and his eyes were red and swollen, he just looked at me, he looked hurt, he was missing Sky. We couldn't talk aloud or telepathically because the red head was around, but I could tell what he was thinking just by the look on his face and the fact that I know what he is feeling, my heart is broken into a million pieces just thinking about Phee and what she must be feeling right now, I would give anything just to hold her again and hear her laugh, even though she tests my temper a lot.

Once the red head left I couldn't help but talk to Zed, I needed to make sure that he is alright even though he is a pain in the ass he is still my little brother _'Zed? Can you hear me?'_ he just nodded, he was too hurt to speak I saw a tear escaped from his eye; I have never seen him so broken down before he has always been so strong.

I was about to open my mouth to speak but the red head came back with someone I recognised, an old enemy, "Sean Kelly" I muttered while glaring at him, "hello again Benedict" he spat at me while giving me one of his trade mark evil smirks, of course it had to have something to do with the Kelly's, no matter how hard we try we can't seem to shake them off our backs.

**Phoenix P.O.V**

It has finally happened, Sky has lost it, she has gone into full assassin mode, she had talked to some people in the Police station who have links with the Savant Net and somehow managed to get four rifles two pistols and 50 hand grenades, "Sky maybe you should think about this you could get killed!" I shouted, she turned to face me, she had a gun in hand and fuck did she look scary, " I don't care I have to save Zed and Yves" she said, I just gave in and put on the black jeans , leather jacket and boots sky Leant me, I was against this but damb I looked hot.

She handed me a gun and we ran down stairs and headed out the door, I used my gift to freeze everyone so we could slip out.

"So where do we go now?" I asked as we climbed into Sky's Black SUV.

"When I tried to contact Zed when I was in Vegas when I was kidnapped last year I had formed a bridge from my mind to his, and ever since then I have managed to get into his mind, so if I do that then we should be able to find him" she explained as she drove, I knew she was kidnapped because that was the first thing she told me when we met in London when was a part of the community, but I never knew about Vegas! "Vegas! You went to Vegas?" I shouted, she looked over at my astonished look "yes please don't remind me" she said and pulled over "get out" she said suddenly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" I apologised

"No I meant that you should drive if I am going to be trying to track Zed" she explained I exhaled in relief "oh good, ok" I said and we swapped sides.

**Sky P.O.V **

Me and Phee swapped sides and she started to drive and I began to try and make contact with \Zed. I imagined making a bridge, like I did in Vegas, success, I had found his light "ok Zed please don't have your shields up" I muttered to no one in particular. Luckily he didn't have his shields up but that wasn't a good thing, he must have been hurt because usually he always has his shield up.

'_Zed… Zed Can you hear me?' _ I sent telepathically _'Sky? Is that you baby?' _he sounded relived to have my voice in his head, _'yes it's me, is Yves there?' _I asked urgently _'yes he is here'_ he said oh good at least we don't have to go to two different places "Phee, Zed said Yves is with him" I said, her eyes widened "do you know where they are?" she asked urgently "not yet" I said and returned to Zed, _'don't worry me and Phee are coming to get you' _I said and I shut off the conversation before he could object.

"They are in an abandoned house just outside of Aspen, it should take about 10 minutes to get there 7 if you drive fast and 5 if you go all Fast and Furious on their asses!" I said and that made her even more determined "ok hold on tight I am going to break every road law in America" she said and the car jolted and she weaved in and out of cars, this is when Savant coordination and reflexes come in handy.

"Let's go save our soulfinders!" she shouted as she put her foot on the gas even further and we went even faster.

**Zed P.O.V (when sky contacts him) **

I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me and Yves, usually I was the one to stay so strong but it looked as if the tables had turned now, Yves was the one staying strong, but as for me, whenever I thought of Sky I broke down, how does Yves stay so strong in a situation like this?

The red head had left again, she was talking to someone, a man, I recognised their voice but I couldn't put my finger on whom they were, I was about to give up on all hope of speaking to my sweet Sky again when I heard her voice.

'_Zed_ _… Zed Can you hear me?' _she sent telepathically, It was amazing to hear her voice again but I wasn't sure if it was real, _'Sky? Is that you baby?' _I sent back relived to have her voice in my head, _'yes it's me, is Yves there?' _she asked urgently, something was wrong _'yes he is here'_ I said, it took a while for her to reply I was starting to get worried _'don't worry me and Phee are coming to get you' _she said and I was about to object and tell her not to come but she shut off the conversation before I had the chance.

I was so happy because Sky had talked to me but I was nervous, what if she got herself killed? I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have stopped her, what if Phee died? Yves would lose the will to live as well but he will be angry at me for not telling her to stay away.

**Phoenix P.O.V **

We were nearly at the house according to Sky. I must have broken all of the American traffic laws and I think I may have made a few cyclists shit themselves, but it was all worth it to save Yves and Zed, and to be fair loved speeding, going all Fast and Furious, I got pulled over by the cops but it wasn't a problem I just froze his thought patterns and drove off as fast as I could no big deal, Sky was laughing the whole time, I think she likes the bad ass personality, she must have picked it up from Zed.

We arrived at the house "wow this place is a dump" I said and Sky agreed. We were about to go through the gate when Sky got a phone call "shit, its Trace" she answered the phone "hello?" she said "SKY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he screamed down the phone so loud that sky couldn't hold it to her ear and even I heard it, "Trace, Trace calm down, me and Phee are fine we have found where Zed and Yves are and we are going in to get them" she told Trace over the phone "WHAT! NO DON'T SKY, where are you I will bring back up but you can still go in" he explained I could tell sky was thinking about it "we are at the abandoned house just outside of Aspen" she said and hung up.

**Trace P.O.V**

Well Sky and Phee have gone there on their own! I can't believe they are going to get themselves killed!

"Vick you need to drive us to the abandoned house outside of Aspen" I said, he looked at me "I can't remember! Sky has my car, I lost it to her in a bet" he explained and I began to think back to that day.

_~ FLASHBACK_ ~

"Hey sky I bet you can't throw Trace across the field with your telekinesis" Vick states and Sky looks intrigued "what do you want to bet?" she asked, he began to think "ok if you can you get my SUV but if you can't you have to do my chores for a year" he explained and Sky nodded "deal" she said and shook his hand.

She concentrated on trying to throw me across the field; I was beginning to think that she couldn't do it but as soon as that thought entered my head I found myself being hurled through the air and I landed on the other side of the field. I stood up and saw a very smug Sky.

I walked back to Vick and Sky, "pay up!" sky said with her hand out "I'll take those keys now!" she said and Vick reluctantly handed her the keys but not after grumbling about it first.

Zed came running up "hey babe what did I miss?" he asked and saw a pissed Vick, "I got a car" she said showing off the keys, "how?" he asked, Sky laughed "well Vick lost a bet and I gained his car" she explained, Zed hugged her "that's my girl, I am so proud of you babe" he said and kissed her forehead.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I was brought back to reality by Vick snapping his fingers, "fine ill drive" I said and we walked to the car.

**A/N – hope you enjoyed it please review and I will update soon :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 7

**Sorry about this chapter, I know it is short but it is the build up the big events in chapter 8, so enjoy :)**

**Sky P.O.V**

Me and Phee broke into the house via the side windows so that we didn't get caught, but if we did then Phee would just have to freeze them. We were walking down a hallway when I heard talking coming from upstairs, I signalled Phee to stay quiet as we proceeded up the stairs.

**Zed P.O.V**

I had to tell Yves that Sky and Phoenix were coming to save us but I had to wait until the red head had gone, I was sure that she was a Savant based on the looks she was giving me when I used telepathy. Once she had left I decided that it was time to tell Yves about Sky and Phee.

'_Yves, there is something I need to tell you' _I sent telepathically _'what's wrong Zed?' _he asked _'Sky and Phee are coming to get us' _I went straight to the point _'WHAT? They can't, they will get themselves killed Sean Kelly is here!' _did he just say Sean Kelly!

**Yves P.O.V**

I can't believe Zed told me that Sky and Phee are coming to get us! I looked down to my feet feeling really bad that Phee was risking her life for me, but someone pulled my chin up, I instantly knew who they were once I saw their face, "Zoe? What are you doing here?" I asked and she sat on my lap, "what's going on?" I asked completely stunned, she put her finger lips "don't worry we can be together now, forever" ok she was really beginning to freak me out, "what are you doing Zoe I'm married you know that" I told her and she began to get angry "NO! Not any more, your mine not hers" she shouted and Zed looked up wondering what was going on, he looked as confused as I was.

She tried to take of my wedding ring so I did not hesitate to kick her square in the stomach she stumbled "don't you dare try to take my wedding ring off! I love Phoenix not you!" I shouted and she laughed and slapped me

"You will love me!" shouted before climbing back on my lap, she tried to kiss me but I kept pulling back she soon stopped what she was doing though as we heard someone scream, "YOU BITCH!" oh my it was Phee this was not going to end well.

"Zoe?" Sky shrieked from behind Phee "What the fuck!" she screamed again, Zoe you are in deep shit.

**A/N – hope you enjoyed it once again I am sorry it is a short chapter please review :) xxx **__


	8. Chapter 8

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 8

**Ok so here it is chapter 8 enjoy :) xx**

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews; I was shocked at how many people liked my stories**

**Anyway enjoy :) **

_I don't own anything except for the Scarlet character she is my own creation :) _

**Sky P.O.V**

"Zoe what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed at her, she was supposed to be my friend, she turned in Yves' lap and smiled "hey Sky baby, what's up?" she asked as causal as she could in a situation like that "what up?" I screamed; I couldn't believe what was happening, "you kidnap my boyfriend and my best friend husband and you ask what is up?" I screamed at her really losing my temper, it was at times like this I really wished I had an active gift not a passive one (well I have telekinesis but I really want hurt her!) "What the fuck is your problem Zoe!" I yelled at her.

I began to look around the room for Zed, "oh, this is not happening! HEY BITCH GET YOUR MANHANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled at a red head that was all over Zed, she looked around and laughed at me "well what a big mouth on such a small girl, now run along and go play" she laughed and turned to Zed.

Phee slapped Zoe round the face and now they were having a cat fight, I marched over the red head and pulled her off of Zeds lap by her hair "I said get you hand off slut!" I screamed at her while dragging her by her hair, "get off of me, your noting but a little Bambi lost in the woods" that was it that was what pushed me over the line I threw her across the room with my telekinesis and she crashed through a wall, she got up and walked over to Zoe and grabbed Phee by her hair "get off of her!" he and Yves shouted in unison, "now, now Sky that's no way to talk to my cousin if you want your boy toy to live now is it" Zoe Stated.

"COUSIN?" I shouted in disbelief

"BOY TOY?" Zed shouted from the other side of the room.

"Yes this is my cousin Scarlet" she explained, well it made sense, she was as bat-shit-crazy as Zoe was "oh and Phoenix Yves is mine now he loves me not you!" she stated "the hell I do! I love Phee not you!" Yves said that gave Phee a little more hope, until Zoe slapped him again and kissed him "oh it's on bitch!" she shouted and grabbed a gun and began to shoot, scarlet began to shoot but I managed to pull her behind a stack of crates before Phee got hit.

"Phee we need to think about this, take a responsible approach" I explained

"OH FUCK THIS!" she shouted and grabbed a double barrel shot gun and ran out from behind the crates and began to shoot like a mad man, she was crazy but god did she look awesome. Zoe jumped of off Yves' lap and got a pistol and began to shoot at Phee she missed five times but the sixth bullet scraped her cheek, she hissed in pain "BITCH" she shouted and went to grab a grenade from her belt but I tackled her before she would do something that would kill us all.

**Phoenix P.O.V (when Zoe kissed Yves in front of her)**

"Oh and Phoenix Yves is mine now he loves me not you!" she stated, oh that bitch is really piss me off "the hell I do! I love Phee not you!" Yves said that gave me a little more hope, until Zoe slapped him and kissed him "oh it's on bitch!" I shouted and grabbed a gun and began to shoot, scarlet began to shoot but Sky pulled me behind a stack of crates before I got hit, I was grateful but I wanted to kill Zoe!

"Phee we need to think about this, take a responsible approach" she explained and I just rolled my eyes.

"OH FUCK THIS!" I shouted and grabbed a double barrel shot gun and ran out from behind the crates and began to shoot like crazy, may have looked like a lunatic but if felt bad as, Sky gave ma look as id to say ' she looks awesome'. Zoe jumped of off Yves' lap and got a pistol and began to shoot at me, she missed five times but the sixth bullet scraped my cheek, I hissed in pain, I really hate that bitch "BITCH" I shouted and went to grab a grenade from my belt without thinking but Sky tackled me before I could do something that would kill us all and she dragged me behind the crate again.

"Phee what are you doing, if you used that grenade you could have killed us all" Sky explained worried, "I know I wasn't thinking, I just want things to get back to how they were" I explained and a tear began to glide down my grazed cheek, I began to sting when it found the gash from the bullet, she hugged me "I know and I promise you can kill Zoe but don't kill us all in the process" she laughed "ok, and you can kill that slut that was all over Zed" I said and she hugged me again "oh thank you" she said and we almost forgot about the fight.

We grabbed pistols and walked out together and began to shoot like Hit Girl did in Kick Ass at the end _(sorry I watched that film today and I loved it) _of the film. Zed looked impressed at his little Sky, who by the way killed three of the seven men that came in through the doorway; he ducked behind the crates as we began to reload.

"We should get back up" Sky said panting and I just nodded, _'Trace, Vic we need back up' _sent to Trace and Victor, within minuets they burst through the doors and began to shoot but as they did at least twenty more men came out and began to shoot at us, Sky grabbed a shotgun and used her telekinesis to give the bullets a little more momentum.

I noticed Zoe dragging Yves into another room so I followed _' I'm going into the other room Zoe has taken Yves I will be fine but if I need you I will scream' _ I sent to Sky and she just nodded at me and carried on shooting.

"HEY!" I shouted and Zoe looked around "what's wrong running from the fight?" I said and she tried to shoot but ran out of ammo, I chuckled, the shouting and shooting began to die down a bit but not completely and Sky, Zed, Trace and his men came into the room that I was in, "good to see you Zed" I said and he nodded and put an arm around Sky protectively, the Scarlet came running in and stood by Zoe, we stood there glaring at each other, "have you gave up now Bambi now you have your boy back" she smirked, "you wish, I am not leaving this place until your dead she said and shot her in the arm, Scarlet hissed and went top shoot until a man's voice stopped us.

"ladies, ladies, no matter how entertaining this is can we please use violence and not words" I looked over to a fat man with orange skin, I had noticed that Sky had froze with fear, "hello my dear, it is so nice to meat you again" he said stroking Sky's cheek, she flinched and Zed growled at him, who was he?

"I am Sean Kelly, I broke out of prison and I am here to get revenge for my father Daniel Kelly" he explained, he must had read my mind, I threw up my shields, I hate having people in my mind after the Seer kept using it as his own security system.

I looked to Yves who never took his eyes off of me, I read this thought patterns and I felt his anger, not towards me but towards Zoe, Scarlet and Sean Kelly, it felt like fire and I felt it running through my veins and before I knew it I had tapped into his power through his mind, it felt so seductive I loved it.

I decided that I was going to use it to defeat them, but I had not had time to get used to it and control it so as the flames left my hands I lost all control and incinerated everyone Sean Kelly, Scarlet and Zoe.

I tried to stop but I couldn't and I had caught Yves with is but it soon stopped when I had heard him scream and I realised that I had burnt him I ran over to him. It wasn't until I got a closer look when I saw what damage I had done.

"I am so sorry Yves" I cried tears burning my gash on my cheek he pulled a charred hand to my face "hey its fine ill be fine, just think of it as ay back from when I set your arm on fire when I first met you" he said in a croaky voice, he made me smile, he kissed me but it was soon cut short when he went limp.

"Trace!" I screamed and he ran over with a medic "don't leave me yet baby, please don't die" I whispered to Yves "god damn it Yves don't you dare die on me now" I broke down and collapsed on the floor when they took him down the stairs and into the ambulance, Victor helped me up and hugged me, my tears staining his shirt, I couldn't lose my Yves not now not yet.

I couldn't walk I was too weak so Vick carried me but as they put Yves in the ambulance I gained all my strength again and jumped out of his arms and ran to the ambulance, "I'm sorry miss but you cant go with him, family only" the paramedic said "I am his wife god damn it let me in!" I screamed in her face "oh sorry ma'am" she said and steeped out of my way, Vick ran up and demanded to be let in as well, he climbed in and sat beside me and hugged me telling me it was going t be alright.

"I can't lose him yet Vick. Not now, I need him, I love him" I cried in his shoulder again and I stayed like that until I fell asleep.

**A/N – hope you enjoyed it I actually cried while writing this chapter, please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought, thank you :) xxxx **


	9. Chapter 9

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 9

**Here it is chapter 9 enjoy :) **

_I don't own anything, but I still own Scarlet_

**Phoenix P.O.V**

Vick woke me up when we arrived at the hospital, "Phee wake up we are here" he said, when I had fully woken up he was helping me out of the ambulance, once I found the strength to walk he let me go. I tried to follow the paramedics but they wouldn't let me go "I'm sorry but you can't come, why don't you wait in the waiting room, we are taking him into ER and we will tell you what happens as soon as we can" the nurse told me and I walked back.

as I turned the corner Karla came running up to me and gave me a hug she was crying as soon as I relaxed I began to break down again "Phoenix honey, its going to be fine" she said trying to sound reassuring "it was my fault" I managed to speak.

"No it wasn't stop beating your self up" Karla looked me in the eyes.

"it was if I hadn't of tapped into his power then it wouldn't have happened" I explained and Saul came and sat next to me, "it was an accident you didn't mean to do it just ;like he didn't mean to set your arm on fire" he said trying to make me feel better.

Sky came running towards me I stood up and she gave me a hug, "where's Zed?" I asked her as I pulled free from her grip, "he is getting checked over he had a broken nose so he is getting it sorted out" she explained.

"How did he get a broken nose?" I asked slightly confused

"I would have thought it was from when he got punched" she explained I had completely forgotten about that. "I am sorry Sky" I said and she looked at me confused

"For what?" she asked

"For killing Zoe I know you two were friends" I apologised looking at the floor, she lifted my head up "hey don't you dare that bitch was bat shit crazy if you didn't do it would have" she said making me laugh and she hugged me again.

**Sky P.O.V**

I couldn't believe Phee was beating herself up over this, it wasn't her fault, yes she caused the fire but if Zoe, Scarlet and Sean Kelly didn't start all of this it wouldn't have happened. I pulled away from the hug "I am going to go check on Zed" I told her and she nodded, I began to walk away but I was soon brought to a halt, "wait can I come?" Phee asked, I walked over to her and nodded my head "yeah come on then" I said and we walked over to the room where Zed was getting sorted out.

I knocked on the door because there was a nurse in there, "is it ok to come in?" I asked the nurse, she turned around "can you give me a few minutes I am dressing the wounds" she said and I just nodded and me and Phee waited outside.

The nurse walked out and gave me a smile. I and Phee walked in to find Zed lying on the bed staring at the tiles, "Zed?" my voice only came out as a whisper she looked over to me and sat up, he tried to smile but he had a split lip, "oh baby your face" I nearly cried I walked over and sat next to him on the bed "what, I'm not that hideous am I" he said trying to make me laugh, I smiled and shook my head "no it just didn't look as bad before" I said and he looked down, he didn't want me to see him like that "yeah I know the blood was covering the damage, once the nurse cleaned me up it looked worse" he explained "what did the nurse say?" I asked him

"I have a broken nose, split lip, black eye, and several minor cuts" he explained and I began to cry, he took my had and I noticed the cuts on his wrist from where they were tied together by plastic tags, I gasped an he pulled me in for a hug, as soon as I relaxed I felt better, I missed his warmth against my body, "did the nurse say you could go?" I asked and he nodded. I stood up but as I began to walk away he pulled me back by my wrist "I really don't want to face my mom" he said and that made me laugh.

"The nurses might come back with news about Yves" I explained and we walked out hand in hand. As soon as Karla saw Zed she cried out "oh my poor baby!" she ran over to him and gave him a thorough examination, "see what I mean" she said to me making me smile.

"Mom I'm fine it's not that bad" he said, she was pulled back by Saul and she let herself be pulled into his embrace, "not that bad, your face is on fire I can feel it" Xav said walking over to us, Zed rolled his eyes "the nurse said that all I have is a broken nose, split lip, black eye, and several minor cuts, its no big deal!" he said, his voice now raising, he was getting fed up, my grip on his hand tightened and he smiled at me.

"No big deal! Son, you look like you have been in a steal cage match with body builder" Saul said and that made me and Zed smile. We walked over to the seats and as I sat down Zed picked my up and stole my seat "Hey!" I began to pout, but decided to find another seat but before I could move he pulled me onto his lap.

I looked over to Phee, she was sitting with Vick. He was comforting her because to him she is his little sister.

**Victor P.O.V **

Phoenix is like a little sister to me, I hate seeing her upset or hurt, now all I want to do is comfort her, I would do the same for Sky but Xav is more like a big brother to her. She stood up "I am going to get something to eat do you want anything?" she asked I just shook my head she walked over to Sky and Zed.

**Phoenix P.O.V **

I walked over to Sky and Zed, "hey I'm going to get something to eat do you guys want anything?" I asked "yeah I'll come with you" sky said jumping off of Zeds lap, she turned to him "do you want anything?" she asked.

"can you get me a sandwich please and a bottle of water" he said handing Sky $10, she nodded and turned to leave "you can buy your self something if you want babe" he said but she just shook her head "I have my own money, but thank you" she said and we walked to the canteen.

"How are you feeling?" sky asked me, picking up a BLT for Zed, I sighed "I'm better but I can't help but feel guilty" I explained. Me and Sky got a hot chocolate and a cookie each and headed back to the waiting room.

Sky handed Zed his sandwich and water then we went and sat on our own so we could talk. "He is going to be ok you know that right, he is a fighter" Sky said trying to make me feel better, I took a sip of hot chocolate "that's what I am afraid of, he is a fighter but what if this is a battle he can't win? It will be my fault" I explained and we just sat talking for a few minutes.

We walked over to the rest of the family again and it wasn't long until a nurse came over to us, "Mrs Benedict?" he said and me and Karla looked up, "oh I'm sorry, Phoenix Benedict?" he corrected himself and I stood up "yes? How is he?" I asked anxiously.

"We have stabilised him but we have some bad news."

**A/N- haha, a cliff-hanger. Hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review and I will update soon :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 10

**Here it is chapter 10 sorry about the cliff-hanger I couldn't resist enjoy :) **

_I don't own anything :(_

**Phoenix P.O.V**

Oh god, what have I done "what's the bad news?" my voice started to break, Sky came over to me and tried to comfort me, as I began to panic she held my hand and gave me a reassuring smile "well the fire burnt over 85% of his body and have cause 3rd degree burns, the smoke from the wood that was burring has covered his lungs and he has lost all sight in his right eye" once the nurse told me what his condition was I collapsed "I am very sorry, Mrs Benedict but I can say is that he is extremely lucky to be alive, he is one of the first patients I have met that has survived a fire like that, you can see him if you wish, but no more that two people at a time we don't want to overwhelm him" the nurse walked away, I nodded I couldn't speak.

Sky and Zed helped me up, "I am going to go see him, but I would like to go alone if it's ok" I said and the whole family nodded and let me leave. As I turned the corridor I was beginning to lose my confidence, it was only until I saw him there hooked up to all the machines when I couldn't take it.

He was awake but he couldn't move much, I walked to his bedside "I am so sorry" broke down in tears I couldn't hold them in any longer, "it is all my fault, I was so angry and it was so seductive" I had stopped crying when I remembered having that power in me, coursing through my veins, I was so powerful and I loved it, but it hurt the one I love and I couldn't live with that, "I'm sorry I have to go" I broke down and ran out of the room crying, I ran past the family and out of the hospital.

I ran all the way home, "what have I done, I must be punished" I kept saying to myself. I felt the need to punish myself for what I had done. I walked into the kitchen and I found Karla's Butcher knifes, "I am so sorry Yves" I said to my self and I cut all the way down my arm, from my elbow to my wrist, I did the same on my other arm, then I got a smaller knife and cut open the wound from the bullet, I made several, cuts on my stomach and my legs until I passed out.

**Sky P.O.V (when Phee ran out)**

I sat down with zed on one of the sofas, I had my head on his chest and he was stroking my hair, "I wonder how she is doing" I whispered to Zed, he stopped stroking my hair and kissed my head I looked up at him and kissed him carefully on the lips, but it still made him wince because of the pain, "I'm sorry" I apologised but he just smiled, even when he was in this state he still looked like the same handsome man I fell in love with, after a bit of persuading, "I'm not going to lie it is going to be tough on her seeing him like that" he said looking down at me, before I could speak I noticed Phee running down the hall crying I was going to stand up but she just ran out of the hospital.

"What's wrong with Phee and where is she going?" I asked no one in particular,

"Like I said it is hard for her to see him like this" Zed said, poor Phee I thought to my self but Zed must have read it because he nodded, Karla stood up "I'll go after her" she said but I stopped her "no wait I'll go" I said and ran out after telling Zed I wont be long.

I didn't notice Phee when I was driving around so she must have gone home. I pulled on the driveway and walked up to the house, "Phee?" I shouted and as I walked into kitchen I saw her lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood with two knifes at her sides, I screamed, "Phee? Oh my god!" I picked her up and I lay her down in the back of my car and drove like mad to the hospital. Usually I wouldn't be able to pick her up because she is way taller than me but my adrenaline was really high, I carried her into the hospital and I screamed for a nurse, "can someone help me, please!" I screamed and five nurses came running over to us, Zed must have recognised my voice because he and the rest if the family came over.

I was covered in Phee's blood so it looked like I was hurt too, Two nurses took Phee and one of the others asked if I could fill in paperwork and answer some questions.

I was pulled into a large office. I filled out the paper work, "right could you tell me what happened please?" a blonde nurse asked me, she could see I was upset so she smiled to reassure me, I took in a Deep breath "right, I saw Phoenix run out of the hospital so I went to go and find her, I couldn't finder her so I drove home guessing that was where she was, I walked in and shouted her name, but no answer so I walked into the kitchen and I found her passed out on the floor in a pool of her own blood, and there were two knifes next to her, so I picked her up and brought her to the hospital" I explained what happened, "ok thank you Miss Bright, you may go now" she said and I left.

When I walked out I saw Zed arguing with a receptionist, "just tell me where she is!" he yelled "please clam down sir, I cant tell you" he threw his hands up in the air frustrated and then he saw me, he ran over to me and crouched down to see if I was hurt, "Sky baby are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" he was babbling, I hugged him and I completely forgot that my clothes were soaking in blood, "I'm fine, sorry about you shirt" I said when I pulled away and saw that I got blood on him, "its fine, as long as you ok, but what's with all the blood you covered in it?" he said looking over me again, "it was when I carried Phee, it got on me" I explained and we walked over to the seating area.

**Zed P.O.V (when Sky comes back)**

It was calm and quiet until I heard a familiar voice screaming for help, Sky. I ran to find her standing there carrying Phoenix, they bother were covered in blood. The nurses took Phee and as I was about to go to Sky they took her away.

I went to the receptionist "where did they take Sky?" I asked the woman at the desk, she looked at me confused, "I am sorry sir but I don't know what you mean" she said and I got frustrated, I took a deep breath "a nurse went over and took Sky somewhere, where did they take her," I asked but the receptionist shook her head, "I cant say I'm sorry" I was getting angry now I put my hands on the desk "sir if you don't calm down I am going to have to ask you to leave" she said with a stern voice "just tell me where she is!" I shouted but less aggressive, I think she could tell if was getting worried, "please sir calm down, I can't tell you" she said and I threw my hands in the air.

I saw her walk out of an office and I ran over to her, "Sky baby are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" I was even more worried when I saw the blood, she hugged me and my clothes were getting soaked with the blood, "I'm fine, sorry about you shirt" she said and it made me laugh, typical Sky "its fine, as long as you ok, but what's with all the blood you covered in it?" I said looking over her again, "it was when I carried Phee, it got on me" she told me and we walked over to the seating area.

I held sky in my arms and refused to let her go. We waited and waited in science. It was a painful science as we waited for the news on Phee.

**A/N- I hoped you enjoyed it sorry about the cliff-hanger in the last chapter I really couldn't resist, anyway review and tell me what you thought :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 11

**Enjoy :)**

_I don't own anything _

**Sky P.O.V**

Zed didn't want to let me go, but I didn't mind, I liked being close to him. A doctor came over to us, "are you the family of Phoenix Benedict?" we all looked up "I'll take that as a yes, she is fine the cuts were very deep and she needed stitched, she lost a lot of blood but Miss Bright did the right thing by bringing her here as quickly as she did, you can go and see her if you want" he said and walked away.

**Phoenix P.O.V**

The pain was good, it was the only way I could punish myself for what I did to Yves, the only way I could go through the pain I put him through. Nurses were in and out of my room constantly re-dressing my wounds. I was about to drift off when there was a knock at my door, Xav, great.

"What do you want?" I asked, I really wasn't in the mood for one of his snarky comments, I looked over and he sat down on the chair by my bed, "I want to heal you, Yves would kill me if I didn't" he said but I shook my head, "no this is punishment, I had to be punished" I said looking at him with tear filled eyes, "what is it with you and punishments?" he asked, he was shouting now, I looked at him "it was how I was brought up, in the community, if we did something wrong the seer punished us, I'm used to it, so go away" I said turning away from him, he stood up to leave, but turned back "at least let me reduce the pain, it would make all of us feel better," he said but I shook my head, as he went to leave I said "wait heal Yves please" and he nodded and left.

**Xavier P.O.V**

I walked down the hall to my brother's room, he was looking a bit better, I had already healed his face last time I visited and he got his eyesight back, the nurses called it a miracle but I call it years of practice but mainly the fact that Zed has a clumsy Soulfinder, "hey Yves, how's the eye?" I asked and I sat by him, "better, thanks. How's Phee by the way she ran out" he said his voice was still croaky, I didn't tell him about Phee because I didn't wasn't to distress him, I sighed and he realised that something was up, "Xav what happened?" he asked getting very suspicious of me, I looked at him "well you see, seeing you like this, was tough on her and she couldn't take it" I began and looked at me worried "what has happed to he, tell me go damn it!" he shouted at me and I took a deep breath "she tried to commit suicide" I came out and said it he had gone very pale, I could tell he was trying to speak but he couldn't, "she is fine now but she refused to be healed" I explained and the colour slowly began to come back into his cheeks, "I am going to go now but I will heal you first" I said, I decided that it would be best to heal him bit by bit sol the nurses didn't get confused.

Once I healed his arms and legs I left to go back to the waiting room, "I have healed his arms and legs, a few more sessions and he should be back to normal" I told my mom and she nodded.

Sky stood up, "I am going to go and see Yves and then Phee, do you want to come, Zed?" she asked and he stood up and they walked away hand in hand.

**Zed P.O.V**

This was the first time I had visited Yves, I was nervous, Sky could tell because of her gift (I can't keep anything from her) and she squeezed my hand I looked down at her and smiled. Once we reached his room I stopped and gave Sky a hug and we walked in "hey bro how you feeling?" I asked in my usual brotherly fashion, he looked over and tried to smile but he had been crying, "did you hear about Phee?" he asked and we nodded, Sky let go of my hand and went to his, she sat down and held his hand gently, even though It had been healed it still looked saw, "yes we have I was the one who found her and brought her here" she said, wow, my Sky a hero, I smiled at the thought, I was so proud of her, "you saved her, wow thank you Sky, how will I ever repay you?" he asked smiling, she smiled back, "once you are healed enough to walk and move can you go and talk to her, please?" she asked and he nodded, "yes if I could I would go now, in fact, Zed could you go and get Xav please" he asked and I nodded and walked to the waiting area.

I walked over to Xav and beckoned him to come and talk in private, "Yves wants you" I simply said and he went running in the direction on his room. I walked over but decided to wait outside; Sky soon came out and stood by me, "what's going on?" I asked and she gave me a hug and I held her close, she traced circles on my chest, "Xav is healing him he said it will take a while but it is what Yves wants" she explained.

_~~~Half an hour later~~~_

Half an hour had passed and Xav walked out of Yves' room, he looked pale, "I have healed him but I could not get rid of all of the scaring because how bad the urns were, I have healed his lungs and he can breathe and talk properly again" he announced and Sky sighed in relief, a few moments later Yves stormed out of his room, completely dresses in clothes that mom brought, "take me to Phee" he demanded determined to see his wife.

**A/N- hope you enjoyed it please review :) i will update soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Saving soulfinders

Chapter 12

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating I have had exams and stuff but I'm back with a new chapter so enjoy :)**

**Sky P.O.V**

I was amazed at how well Xav had healed Yves, he looked a lot better but he still had some scaring, "take me to Phee" he demanded and we told him where her room was, he marched down the hall but was stopped by a nurse "sir I have to tell you to get back to bed you need to rest" he informed Yves but Yves ignored him and walked past, but the nurse grabbed Yves' elbow to stop him but Yves punched the nurse in the face and he collapsed, I stood there in shock, Zed was holding me and trying to stop me from screaming, "he's fine now let's go!" Yves instructed and we followed him.

**Yves P.O.V**

I do feel bad for punching the guy in the face but I needed to see my wife, she needed me and I needed her, Sky looked traumatised and Zed was just shocked "what's wrong little bro, didn't think I had it in me?" I asked joking and we turned down the corridor and went to phoenix's room.

I stopped at the door and she was lying on the bed with her eyes closed and she had bandages on her arms, I walked over to the chair beside her bed and I took her hand in mine, her eyes began to flutter open she looked tired, when she saw me she smiled and then looked away, "what is Phee?" I asked her confused, "you must hate me right now for trying to kill myself" she said, and I just chuckled "oh Phee I could never hate you, and even if I could it wouldn't be for trying to kill yourself it would be for blaming this whole situation on yourself" I explained and she gave me a beautiful smile "now there is that beautiful smile I have been waiting to see" I said and kissed her gently but passionately on the lips.

**Phoenix P.O.V**

I was so happy to see my Yves again and I was even happier when he told me that it wasn't my fault, "you look great by the way, how is that possible?" I asked slightly confused, he looked hurt but why "ouch Phee are you saying that it is unusual for me to look good?" he asked playfully, I could tell because he laughed about it "no I meant how you heeled so fast" I explained and Yves looked over to Xav who was standing in the doorway, "oh yeah" I said just realising how stupid I must have sounded, '_you're not stupid Phee'_ Yves sent to me telepathically and that made me smile, "hey Xav once you have gotten your strength back from healing Yves can you heal me so we can get out of here please?" I asked and he nodded and walked over to me.

He put his hands on my arms and my cuts began to disappear. Once I was fully healed he stepped back "all done, why did I have to have this gift" he joked and we all knew he was because we knew he loved helping others, "you're the best in the business you should have your own hospital" I joked and Xav looked pretty smug "well I am better than all of these nurses put together" he gloated and I jumped out of bed.

"Right let's get out of here" I said and we all left the room, me and Yves hand in hand and Sky and Zed and in hand. We approached the waiting area and everyone was pleased to see me and Yves better but the nurses were just confused, so victor manipulated their minds, I shivered at the thought because it brought back memories of the community and the Seer.

Yves could tell I was remembering what happened so he pulled me in for a hug. Once we got our discharge papers sorted out we left the hospital and headed home.

When we walked through the front door there was a woman on the couch looking at a picture and Sky screamed and clung on to Zed, "hello darling good to see you again" the woman said and Sky sunk into Zeds arms and Zed growled at the mysterious woman.

**A/N – cliff hanger mwahahahaha: P oooooooo who could it be? I hope you enjoyed it please review and I will update in about a few days :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Saving soulfinders

Chapter 13

**Here it is chapter 13 enjoy **

**Sky P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, what was she doing here? I clung onto Zed and he growled at her. How did she find me I haven't seen her since I was 9 years old "what are you doing here?" I screamed at her and she just smiled at me, "my dear is that any way to speak to your aunty?" she said with such venom, I cuddled closer to Zed hoping that he would protect me from her.

Zed held me close, his grip tightened on me as my aunt stepped closer, I began to cry, all of the bad memories came back and I hated it, she made my life a misery, I was the freak to her, and then she abandoned me, "leave!" I screamed at her and she laughed again, Saul and the other Benedicts stepped in front to protect me, "wow looks like you have a nice life here, freak" she spat, I cringed at the word 'freak' Zed stepped forward "don't you dare call Sky a freak!"

"Who is sky?" she asked looking at me I stepped forward and took Zeds hand "I am Sky! Ever since you left me I was so traumatised I couldn't remember my own name so my adoptive parents named my Sky and like my new name and my new life so I think you should leave, NOW!" I shouted at her "well then, I will leave but I will be back, Jennifer" she said I couldn't breathe, I finally knew my real name.

"Sky, are you ok?" Zed asked, it sounded weird because I knew that that wasn't my name, what was I thinking that is my name I am Sky Bright daughter of Sally and Simon Bright, and I always will be, "yes I am fine, and I am not Jennifer, I am Sky, I want to forget the name Jennifer along with my old life because I love my life now, I have great parents, I have an amazing boyfriend/Soulfinder and I have awesome gifts!" I smiled and hugged Zed, he kissed my hair, I was still uneasy about the fact that she said that she would be back.

**Sky's Aunt P.O.V**

So she is Sky here, well I will be back and I will get her, I just have to get past her boyfriend and his family then i will get what I came for and no one will stop me!

**A/N – sorry it was short and that I took a long time to update but I hope you enjoyed it and please review, thank you :) **


	14. Chapter 14

Saving soulfinders

Chapter 14

**Sorry about the wait here is chapter 14 enjoy :)**

_I don't own finding sky characters :(… but I do own the bits you don't recognise and the stuff that is not in the books :) yay : P _

**Sky P.O.V**

I walked into the kitchen of the Benedict house to get a glass of water, when I turned around I saw my aunt standing there with a knife, she turned to the couch where Zed fell asleep, before I could register what was going on she plunged the knife into Zed's heart "NOOOO! ZED!" I screamed and ran over to him but my aunt stabbed my stomach.

I woke up screaming and gasping for air "oh god, oh god" I was shaking with fear I was drenched in cold sweat "hey Sky, baby are you ok?" Zed asked me concerned I began to cry, he pulled me close and I collapsed against his chest and cried my eyes out, "it was so scary… she killed you… and I couldn't do anything…" I managed to say between gasps of air and sobs , Zed held me close, a few minutes later Karla and Saul burst through the door, they must have heard me crying and screaming.

**Zed P.O.V **

I held Sky close and let her cry into my chest, what could have gotten her so panicked? All I managed to hear her was something about her aunt and me dying, a few minutes later my mom and dad burst through the door, "what's wrong? What happened is everyone ok?" my dad asked looking around my room for danger, "I don't know Sky woke up screaming and crying covered in sweat and she hasn't stopped crying since" I told my dad concerned, my mom pushed past dad and sat beside Sky, she tried to pull her out of my embrace but I held her tighter, my dad put a hand on her shoulder, "don't, Karla, let Zed hold her she should calm down soon" it broke my heart to see Sky like this.

Once she calmed down I tried to push her at arm's length to look at her but she wouldn't let go of my waist, I felt her shake her head so I just held her, "Sky what happened, baby? You can tell me" I told her and she pulled away to look at me, she was still shaking but her breathing was going back to normal, she was trying tell me but she was struggling getting her words out, I held her hand and smiled at her, "well I had a dream that I went to get a drink and when I turned around my aunt was there and she had a knife and she…" she began to tear up again and she found it hard to keep telling me, I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles to re assure her.

"well she turned around and you were asleep on the couch and she killed you" she began to cry again I held her again, It pained me to see her like this, "then I screamed and ran to you but she stabbed me in my stomach and left me for dead, like she did when I was little" she began to cry uncontrollably, I pulled her against my chest again and tear began to fall down my cheeks, "it was so real, Zed, and now I have this… this feeling that she is going to get me in real life" she cried out "shh, she isn't going to get us, it was just a dream and you are a little shaken, it's not going to happen" I told her but she shook her head and pulled away, "no you don't understand" she said looking at me and then to dad "I have this feeling like when I felt like there were two shooters that day in the woods when Kelly's men shot at us" I flinched at the memory, but I also remembered how she knew where they were and how many, it was part of her gift, "perception" I said to no one in particular, "exactly, please you have to believe me" she begged and I nodded my head I looked to my dad.

"Can you sense any danger?" I asked him, he concentrated and when he opened his eyes he looked to the three of us and sat down next to mom, "she's right, her aunt is not only out to get you she is going to get rid of anyone who gets in her way" he said and Sky gasped and began to tremble, she leaned in and I hugged her close, "mom can you see anything?" I asked her and she began to dip into the future "I can't, it's almost like I'm being blocked, I'm not strong enough" she said and Sky shot up "oh my god that's why! She's a savant" she screamed and it all made sense, how she found us and Sky, how she got into Sky's dream and activated her perception gift "what if we work together? Would that help?" I asked mom and she considered it "I could because we both have the same gift and you are the seventh child and so am I, we are the strongest of our families so it might work" she said and we put our foreheads together and as soon as we dipped into the future the images came flooding into our heads.

I pulled back and gasped and mom did the same "oh my god!" I gasped and my mom looked pale at what we had just seen.

**Saul P.O.V**

I looked to my wife she looked like she had seen a ghost, "what did you see?" I demanded to know Zed just held Sky close and whispered 'I'm not going to let it happen' I turned to my wife she looked at me "she is isn't going to kill all of us just your soulfinders, so me, Phee and Sky so that way she can get to Sky and then she can destroy us" I couldn't believe what I had heard, Karla began to cry just like Sky and I held her close like Zed is doing to Sky, "we have to tell Yves and Phee, they have to know so they are safe" I say and Karla nods and we get up and leave Zed's room.

**A/N – hope you enjoyed it again I am sooooo sorry for the wait anyway read and review and tell me what you thought and I will update soon :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Saving soulfinders

Chapter 15

**I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update i had my college induction and I was on holiday but I am back now and I have a new chapter :) enjoy**

_Anything you recognise I don't own :( but stuff you don't recognise is all mine :)_

**Zed P.O.V**

As soon as my dad left I went back to comforting Sky, I couldn't help but think that there was something else to it but I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already is. When Sky fell asleep I got out of bed and walked to the window, _don't worry sky you are safe as long as I am around _I didn't realise I sent it telepathically until she replied with _I know baby but I don't want to put you in danger and risk my dream coming true _I turned to her and she was sitting up hugging her pillow.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug _hey I thought I was the one who does that, remember the rafting trip and that night at Halloween _she giggled _don't remind me _she laughed, I smiled I loved hearing her laugh.

We lay down she was still in my arms, it wasn't long until she fell asleep again and I decided it was best for me to get some sleep even if it was only a few hours.

_The next morning _

I woke up and Sky was gone I started to panic but I found her curled up on the floor down the side of the bed I chuckled softly at the sight, I got out of bed and went to wake her up "Sky wake up" I said while softly shaking her shoulder, she began to stir "what am I doing on the floor" she asked while looking around at her surroundings "I think you fell out of bed last night" I told her, she laughed and I helped her up.

We went downstairs and we could smell pancakes "mmmm pancakes" Sky said, I laughed "I wouldn't get too excited Xav is cooking them" I said and she just groaned "hey! I heard that Zed!" Xav shouted "hey Xav" sky said sweetly, uh oh she is up to something, I watched as she walked over to Xav "what's up sis" he asked, Sky has become like a little sister to him, she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes "well I had a really scary dream last night and even though Zed was there I really needed a big brother as well" she said as a tear began to fall, what is she up to? Xav's face began to soften he hugged her "awww Sky are you ok, I you want me to do anything just tell me and I will" he said and she smirked slightly but Xav didn't see, she sniffled "well there one thing you could do" she said smiling sweetly "anything" he said as she backed up, I looked around and the whole family was watching mom was smiling did she know what she was doing?

_Mom what she is doing?_ I asked her and she smiled _you'll see_ she simply said and I turned my attention back to Sky and Xav "ok I want you to stop cooking, throw away what you have already cooked and let Yves, Phee, Karla and I cook because to be honest your shit at it" she said still smiling sweetly everyone laughed, "you sneaky little-"he started but "watch what you say to my Soulfinder" I warned him "but she tricked me!" Xav complained, I walked over to sky and so did mom, we had pretend angry looks on our faces, "Sky" I started of firmly and she began to look guilty but I smiled "well done you are finally a Benedict " I said laughing and I hugged her and then everyone else joined in except Xav.

**A/N – sorry is was short but I hope you enjoyed it and once again I am sorry it took me so long to update please review and tell me what you thought :) x**


	16. Chapter 16

Saving Soulfinders

Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait I have been busy anyway enjoy**

_Anything you don't recognise I own and anything you do I don't_

**Sky P.O.V**

After breakfast, in which Xav sulked all the way through despite being told to grow up by both Karla and Saul, we sat down with everyone so I could tell them about my dream. By the time I was finished Phee had a worried look on her face, "it was just a dream so it won't really happen, right?" Yves said, I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know because I had the same feeling I had when me and Zed were shot at in the woods and I knew that there were two shooters" I explained as Zed squeezed my hand, "yes but –" Yves started, I have to say it kind of hurt that he doesn't trust me,

"I know it is going to happen, not just because of the feeling but my gift" I said pleading for him to believe me "how has seeing emotions got anything to do with this, no offence Sky" Victor asked, I looked down at my hands in my lap, "Sky what are you not telling us?" Saul asked, I took a deep breath "I haven't been completely honest with you about my gift or should I say gifts" I started and everyone but Zed looked confused "when I was in the warehouse and Xav and Zed came to save me my mind was a jumbled up and in order to know who to believe I had to unlock my gift" I started,

"Yes we know that Sky" Saul said

"Dad let her finish, you need to know this" Zed said

"My gifts are seeing emotions; telekinesis and perception, which explain how I knew, even though my mind was messed up, that Xav and Zed weren't evil. The only person I told was Zed when I came here after I got home from the rehabilitation centre," I told them,

"Why didn't you tell us, we could have helped you develop it as well as we have your other gifts?" Karla asked, "I was scared" I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek,

"Why its amazing that you had so many gifts from the start you are very powerful" Karla explained

"I know but I was scared that if I told anyone else it would get out to the Kelly's, I was going to tell you but it never came up, but I'm not scared anymore because I know that I can use it for good" I explained, "ok that explains that but how do we know that it is going to happen?" Yves said and I sighed, "you know how Phee could tap into your gifts and she can use hers as a fire break, well I think that I could, now that we are closer, tap into Zeds gifts, and my perception gift made it stronger" I explained Karla nodded,

"I think that she did because as soulfinders grow closer they can combine gifts that is how me and Saul can make a mind barrier, that also explains how you broke that barrier that night, so I think it is best to go on what Sky has said and go from there, in the mean time we have to keep Phee and Sky safe" Karla said.

**Yves P.O.V**

I cant believe this is happening me and Phee have been through enough, with the seer and then whole kidnapping episode this is the last thing we need, "there is no way I am going to stay locked up like some damsel in distress, I am going to fight with the rest of you!" Phee stood up and Sky did as well agreeing "oh no you not!" I said pulling her back down, "and neither are you, Sky" Zed said doing the same.

"Yes I am I want to help, I have come from a background where I had to fight for my life" she said and I winced on the inside "I know and I am sorry for that, but –"I started

"No buts, and don't be sorry I'm glad that I did, because now I am strong enough to fight, not just for my life but for my best friend and my," she hesitated "... family" she finished.

**Phoenix P.O.V**

I had a hard time calling them my family still but it felt right and I was willing to fight for them, "you cant stop me Yves, you of all people know that once I put my mind to something I have to do it!" I said standing up, I looked to Sky, "Sky are you with me?" I asked and she stood up and nodded then said "yes, if we can save Zed and Yves from a sociopath of my ex best friend and Sean Kelly, and survive our backgrounds, we can do anything, together" she said and we shook hands.

When we began to walk away, we heard Trace shout us "were do you think you are going?" and we turned around in unison, "to train, dibs on QBZ-95 assault rifle!" Sky said before running off, "no fair, fine only if I get the Falcon 12.7 mm sniper rifle!" I shouted as I ran after her.

**Zed P.O.V**

I watched in shock as Sky and Phee ran off, I didn't even you that they knew about guns, "no offence but your soulfinders are scary when they talk like that" will said and Urial nodded in agreement, "I think its awesome, hey wait up!" Trace yelled and ran after them grabbing his gun, "TRACE! You are meant to be most responsible!" mom shouted after them, I have never seen Trace act like that.

We just sat there shocked, "I don't know about you but I am going with them" Victor said as he followed them, then we were even more shocked.

About half an hour later Sky and Phee came walking down the stairs in black jeans, black combat boots, black vest tops and black leather jackets, they had their hair in high pony tails and they had black shades on, wow Sky looked hot but also scary because she was holding her rifle and had two pistols in her belt and she had an ammo belt over her shoulders and Phee had the same but she had her Falcon rifle and she had one pistol and some grenades. Behind them Trace and Victor emerged, they had black suits, combat boots, shades and guns.

They walked past us to the back door but mom stopped them before they could leave, "where do you think you are going?!" she demanded answers, they all took off their shades in unison, that was freaky, "I'm taking us to the gun range at the station in Denver and then Vice it taking us to the training centre at the FBI HQ in Denver" Trace explained.

I jumped up and ran upstairs and changed into my black agent training kit, black jeans, boots, and leather jacket and a normal shirt, shades and the pistol Trace gave me. When I ran downstairs they were still there, "I coming with you" I said turned to Sky who had her shades on again "I have got to see Sky with gun" I said winking at her and she smiled at me.

"Well lets go!" Sky shouted from the door where she and Phee were already out and running to the car, I have to say I love this side of her.

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you thought don't worry I will get to the bit where Sky's aunt comes soon but in the meantime please review and tell your friends about this story :) thank you xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Saving soulfinders

Chapter 17

**I am so sorry for the late update I have had writers block and when I had ideas my computer crashed and I have just started college so I have assignments. Has anyone else read seeking crystal it is amazing I loved it! Anyway I am here now so enjoy my new chapter :) **

_I don't own anything you recognise, or do I? No I don't I wish I did though :(_

**Sky P.O.V**

We were in the car on the way to the shooting range to train. Trace was driving, victor was in the front with him, so that meant me, Phee and Zed were cramped in the back. _Badass is a good look on you baby _Zed said telepathically I felt my cheeks heat up _shush! _I sent back trying to get my self together.

"Zed I can see Sky blushing so what ever you are saying to her stop we need her focused so we can train she is our best bet of winning what ever this is" Trace ordered from the front, did he just say I am their best bet of winning? "What do you mean I am the best bet of winning?" I asked slightly confused,

"You know what your aunt is like and you are now the best at telekinesis" victor explained for trace who was too busy concentrating on the road.

"But I'm not a Benedict" I said in a small voice, that made everyone laugh even Phoenix, charming!

"What is so funny?!" I asked getting annoyed.

"you may not have the Benedict name like the rest of us but you and the strongest savant I have met outside of the savant net" Zed explained once he clamed down.

"But I don't understand I'm not that strong"

"Remember last year around Christmas time when you came back from the hospital, you wanted us to help you even though you parents didn't, so you came over in the middle of the night in the snow and walked through our security barrier! We were so shocked at how you managed it now it is clear." Victor explained, I remembered that night as if it was yesterday, I walked through and trace and victor thought I was infiltrating them but Zed stopped them; that were when he told his family that I was his soulfinder.

"You said that I was stronger than you anticipated when you attempted to teach me to board" I said which made Phee snigger so I shot her a death glare which shut her up.

"Yes I did, you are stronger than you make yourself out to be." He said and he put his arm around me and I snuggled into him.

We had been driving for what seamed like forever when we finally pulled into the car park Phee was the first out and then me, but we had to wait for Trace because he had to give us clearance to go in. When we walked in it was like a big military drill and training course it looked awesome. "Wow this is awesome!" me and Phee said at the same time.

"Hey Trace this has change since the last time I came is that new?" Zed asked pointing to a one on one combat raining area.

"Yeah it was built a few months ago" Trace informed him.

"Wait you have been here before?" I asked in shock

"yeah its a great place for savant training a few corridors down is the healing bays that is where Xav got his basic training from" Zed explained.

"No fair, I wish I knew I was a savant before then I could do all this cool stuff!" I said looking in around.

"Well now is your chance, pick an area and that is where we will start" Zed said as he put his arm around me and allowed me to pick were to start.

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed it I am sorry it was short and for the late update but please review and tell me what you thought and please please please tell your friends about this story and get them to read it :) xx**

**If you like vampires and the Nightworld please read my other two stories and tell me what you think thank you xx **


	18. Chapter 18

Saving soulfinders

Chapter 18

**I don't own anything that you recognise**

**Sky P.O.V**

I looked around at each station until I saw one that caught my eye, hand to hand combat with gun training, "that one!" I said with wide eyes pointing at the station, obviously Trace and Vic heard me because they were laughing, "Way to go Sky, that is the only one that Zed is terrible at" Trace informed me and I smiled at dragged Zed over to the station.

"Erm Sky do we have to, if you want to that then why don't you train with Trace he is better than me" Zed said scared I just laughed and continued to drag him over to the station,

"I know baby, I just want to kick your ass" I said which causes Vic and Trace to fall over laughing"

"oh that is just evil!" when Zed said that I let go of his arm and stood there with a hurt look on my face, just to mess with him,

"Do you really think I am evil, maybe my aunt and her boyfriend were right and it was my own fault that they dumped me" I said with tears forming in my eyes, wow I am a good actress, by the look on Zed's face he instantly regretted what he said, I turned away to face Trace and Vic I gave them a wink so they knew I was messing with Zed they smiled but went back to being serious so Zed didn't notice, "No, no I am sorry baby I didn't mean it like that and you know that isn't true, you are amazing" he said seriously I turned around

"Really?"

"Of course, you are amazing and I love you no matter what, so what do you say we go train"

"Okay" I said back to normal and ran over leaving Trace, Victor and Phee laughing like crazy

"You played me! I am so proud of you" Zed said and hugged me and we ran over to go train.

**Phoenix P.O.V**

After Sky's little performance we got down to business, victor went to go and practice his shooting so that left me and Trace, "hey Trace?" I asked turning to him

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me control and use my powers because I haven't been able to tap into people's gifts again since that time at the abandoned house when we went to save Yves and Zed?"

"Yeah sure, we need someone with a physical gift" Trace turned to the big double doors behind us,

"Hey Phil could you come here a minute we need your help" Trace asked this Phil guy and he obviously agreed because he came walking over.

"Phoenix this is Phil, Phil this is phoenix, he is a savant as well"

"It is nice to meet you phoenix you are Yves soulfinders rant you?"

"Please call me Phee and yes I am"

"Okay

Phee I will be helping you control your gift as well as using it to use other savant's gifts"

"His gift is to freeze, not time like you but to phi ally freeze things show her"

Phil pulled an orange out of his pocked and put it on the floor it wasn't long until it started to go frosty and it was completely frozen, Phil put some gloves on and picked it up then he smashed it on the floor.

"Wow" was all I could say that was amazing

"So shall we begin?" Phil asked and all I could do was nod I was still awestruck from what I just aw

**A/N – so there you go a new chapter sorry about the really late update I have been busy and yes Phil is an original character, so read review and PEACE! :) x**


End file.
